Five Funny Nights at Freddy's Oneshots: On hiatus
by ISS600
Summary: On hiatus until my motivation comes back. A series of Oneshots for my Fnaf AU Five Funny Nights at Freddy's If you find any spelling errors please tell me in the reviews or P.M. me and I'll fix it
1. Why I Care

**_Why I Care_**

05/03/14 (May 3rd)

Fazbear asked me a weird question earlier. Why I seem to like Marionette. Or love her to be exact. I didn't really answer him but he's the answer right here. Because I feel emotions around her and no one else. I love her personality. No one knows this and no one will but when I was given life it didn't work well. I could not and still can't feel emotions around anyone except Marionette. And around her I feel love and that's it. Nothing else. Until recently. Someone's coming bye.

06/04/14 (May 4th)

I know she doesn't hate me no matter what she says. Right? I hope so. My worst fear is her hating me. It's a fate worse than death. To be trapped in an emotionless void of nothingness where your purpose is unknown and pointless. Where even death can seem better but it really isn't. Just an empty void. Life and death just drift by like a dream and has no meaning. Too emo there I think. Anyway yesterday I noticed Springtrap with Marionette. They were talking about something.

05/06/12 (May 6th)

Been watching Marionette for a while. Fazbear still seems scared of me. She seems ok. Marionette doesn't talk to me much. I know she likes me. I'm going to tell her soon. I hope she feels the same. I think Endo 01's been reading this. See you.

05/07/14 (May 7th)

It seems now Springtrap has developed feelings for Marionette. He has taught me to feel a new emotion. RAGE. He doesn't love her the same way and could never. I truly love her and I won't hesitate to kill him. No matter what and if you've read down to hear chances are I'm watching you. Bye. ;)

 **Endo 02's P.O.V.**

Endo 01 finished reading my diary. I was right. Siblings.

"Never know when this info will be useful.", They whispered quietly before setting the book down back inside a small box partly sticking out of a space in the wall above Marionette's box. Pushing the box back into the wall, they teleported out of Prize Corner, smiling to themselves. They luckily didn't see me hiding from them behind a wall. I quickly teleported after them, knowing they had this information I couldn't do absolutely nothing. I found them in the backstage area of the pizzeria opening their toolbox and putting in a small yellow legal notepad thing (It was one of those paper pads that are yellow, square and that Roald Dahl used). I quickly locked the door behind me only for Endo 01 to turn around and hit me on the shoulder with a hammer. They didn't knock me to the ground but did deliver a good hit. "How did you not fall on the ground and are you going to kill me now?! They asked harshly, while maintaining a happy tone. "No and to knock something over you hit them on the head. Not the shoulder" I replied.

"Also I'm not gonna kill you."

"Good."

"But you need to never tell anybody at all ever." I said.

"OK." They replied. I turned around and unlocked the door only for Fazbear and Bonnie to run through. "Aaaahhh-oof" They exclaimed before they hit the wall and shelves. Spare parts fell off the shelves and landed on top of the unfortunate bear and bunny. Sorry Endone (Endo 01 is sometimes called Endone for some reason. No one told me why and I don't ask.)" Bonnie said apologetically "It's alright guys." Endo 01 said cheerfully. "I can fix it." "Want some help?" Fazbear asked. "Sure why not. The more the merrier." Endo 01 replied. They always sounded cheerful and happy and never once dropped their happy demeanor. EVER. "I'll stay and help too. I said. And with that we all got cleaning stuff and fixed all the damage.

One thing I wondered was what was on that paper

 **Mike's P.O.V.**

"I need to stop eating Chica's Pizza and drinking milk before I work." I thought after witnessing the weirdest thing ever on camera. Although it's probably my sleep meds. they do react badly with the pizza.

 **Freddy's P.O.V.**

If your wondering why we crashed through the door then here's what happened.

Me and Bonnie were onstage talking when we heard a loud bang and what sounded like talking coming from the Backstage area. When we tried opening the door it was locked. Afraid someone had gotten in and was fighting with whoever was there we charged at the door in an attempt to break it down. Bad idea 'cause we ran through the same time it opened. And you know the rest.

 **Author's Note**

Fixed the diary dates. It's not March, it's May.

That paper obviously had a drawing of Nyan Cat on it and definitely wasn't a note about Endo 02's apparent yandereness (note the sarcasm).

Anyway here is a quick summary of info to know about F.F.N.a.F./Five Funny Nights at Freddy's until I post the A.U. timeline.

It takes place in 2014 and onwards.

Endo 01/Endone is the replacement endoskeleton for Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. They have no confirmed "gender".

The Animatronics have no gender because robots are genderless but instead have chosen gender pronouns.

Marionette chose female pronouns and so did Mangle

Mangle's endo head is a one-eyed bird called Mini Head. He was so damaged she built a bird body for him.

Mangle is a nickname. Her real one is Fianna. The Fianna were an old Irish army,

B.B. and J.J. are siblings. Marionette is like a mother to them.

Golden Freddy/Goldie is not Fredbear. He is more like Plushtrap's brother.

Springtrap was cleaned out by the Health Department. Plushtrap is his younger brother.

Plushtrap, Goldie, B.B. and J.J. are all the smallest of the gang, Mini Head is a pet/friend.

In America they write the dates differently to Europe. E.g. 10/23/12 is the 23rd day of the 10th month in XX12. In Europe it's 23/10/12. Same date different format.


	2. Mangle the Matchmaker

**Mangle the Matchmaker**

 **J.J.'s P.O.V.**

Mangle smiled. This was a foolproof plan. "Are you sure this will work?" Mini Head asked. "Positively." she replied. Perched in a corner on the ceiling, Mangle aimed a pink arrow with a heart on the end using a golden bow with pink hearts clumsily tacked on. Taking aim for the heart(or lack thereof) she fired at Foxy's chest. Too bad she missed and hit his ear instead. Hastily grabbing another arrow from inside her jacket she shot Chica. Again she missed. She hit Chica's arm instead of her chest. "Mangle. Could you try setting some other people up?" Chica asked. "Like them." she said pointing to a couple of parents. "1: They hate each other. 2: You guys were literally made for each other and 3: Freddy says I'm not alot to have humans date during restaurant hours or birthday parties." Mangle replied. A small blonde haired girl in a Cinderella costume ran up to Mangle. It was her 4th birthday party today. With a completely serious face and tone she looked up at Mangl e(she was 4ft tall) with completely innocent eyes she asked. "Can you marry my mommy?". Mangle looked a at her with a mixture of shock and confusion. "

What do you mean by marry your mother. She asked concerningly. "I mean can you marry mom with dad. the girl said.

"Oh Ok." Mangle replied. The girl was only 4 so Mangle didn't anticipate that she was serious. The little girl ran over to a lady and a man assumed to be her parents and brought them onto the stage where Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were talking. "Can you play a wedding song?" she asked innocently. "Just go along with it guys" Mangle whispered quietly. "K?" Freddy agreed. Slightly confused Bonnie played the Wedding March and the girl grabbed the mic and screamed "MY MOMMY AND DADDY ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Instantly everyone in the building looked at the stage. Endo 01 ran out so fast the Backstage door fell off it's hinges. Marionette and Endo 02 rose up out of the box and teleported over. Goldie, Plushtrap, B.B. and me all walked out to the front of the stage. The lady who I assume was her mom walked up to her and told her that Mom and Dad were already married. "Oh." the little girl said. "One thing I don't understand is how the heck did this all happen. It's too random." I asked. "I mean one minute Mangle is attempting to play Cupid for Chica and Foxy which I completely agree with being a good ship and the next minute we're all in front of the stage wondering about a possible remarriage. Everyone looked around before Goldie broke our awkward silence with very wise words. "Let's just agree that this day was very random and silly and before someone tells I dunno B.B. to make a balloon for Ronald Reagan Who is dead by the way. Yeah I see you over there." Goldie said, pointing to a kid with a balloon. "He died 10 years ago. So let's bring out the cake and continue with the party K?"

Everyone agreed and the day continued normally. Meanwhile Chica walked up to me and asked me a very good question. "Mangle, what the Fright just happened today? How did all this happen? Really?!"

"I don't know. This makes no Frightful sense." I replied. Freddy quietly hopped up to us. "Uhh no swearing in front of kids." He said. The two of us nodded and put $5 into the swear jar before walking back and going about the day.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Added more text because this is short, even for me.

Sorry for bad and quick writing conclusion.

More things to know about F.F.N.a.F.

J.J., B.B., Goldie and Plushtrap had their heights bumped up to 5'4. The designs I uploaded on DeviantArt are using MLP EG bases. The only part of the designs I use for my AU are the clothes, eye colour, hair and props eg: Balloons, sign, guitar, screwdriver, knife etc. Mangle enjoys playing matchmaker to the others.

Mangle can't matchmake humans during restaurant hours or birthdays due to a shipping war starting. No one talks about it because it's to confusing but the most you're gonna get from it was it involved a frying pan, The bow and arrows Mangle used to shoot Foxy and Chica, a diary (not Endo 02's, a really weird dare and a half asleep Mike.

Mangle is on Team Foxica and so is Phone Guy. Plushtrap and Goldie are on Team Bonnica. Everyone else is neutral

Phone Guy is a ghost and was killed by Freddy and Chica on Night 4 in Fnaf 1.

The current ships in this AU are

Foxica (Foxy x Chica)

Endonette (Endo 02 x Marionette)

Springle (Springtrap x Mangle)

Bonnica (Bonnie x Chica)

The (sorta) designs can be found on my DevianArt page. Just google ISS600 DeviantArt And my profiles should appear.


	3. Animatronics vs School: Part 1

**_Animatronics VS School: Part 1_**

 _Trolling and Shipping_

 _Summary: A kid wants to take the robots to his school for Show and Tell and the Gang end up attending a P.T.A. (Parent-Teacher Association) for the kid._

 **Marionette's P.O.V**

At 1am in the morning the gang were in the backstage area discussing a very serious topic. Show and Tell. Earlier that day a kid who was at the restaurant went over to every animatronic in the building and asked them to come to his school with him for Show and Tell. They had been talking for one hour now. "So should we accept" freddy asked. Everyone glanced around the room especially at the empty suit heads on the shelves on the walls. "Endone why do you keep the heads on the walls?" J.J. asked. "It's kinda creepy." "Oh sorry." Endone (Endo 01's little nickname we have for them) replied. After a minute of complete silence N (Endo 02) spoke up. "I don't be see a problem with going to a school. It's only one day anyway." He stated, in a deadpan tone. Freddy shivered, or at least as much a a robot can shiver. Even though N's insanely deadpan but slightly monotonous voice was perfectly normal it still creeped him out. I got used to N's tone after a while but Freddy never did. "Well since no one else can find a reason not to go anyway and we can just close down the pizzeria for a day which takes care of that problem which arose earlier. Also people see us outside a lot anyway. Like Chica running down to the shop for last minute ingredients or craft stuff and kids see us whenever they come here so public sighting isn't a problem so I agree with N." I said. Freddy thought for a second before announcing "Well all in favour of going raise your hand/paw/wing up." in which everyone put their hand, wing or paw up. "Then it's settled. I'll call the kid and he'll take us to his school." Freddy declared before adding "Though I should tell him tomorrow. That way he'll sort it out tomorrow and not miss Show and Tell on Friday the next day." before leaving the Backstage area.

Everyone said goodnight before heading to their respective areas to do whatever they did at night. Endone was playing Minecraft Hunger Games and was currently being trolled by a player called 'D3Tr011Mast3r (DeTrollMaster/TheTrollMaster) who was spamming the chat with lyrics to the Troll Song and making them fall into non-lethal traps. Endo 01 just ignored it and continued playing. They never left the Backstage area after the meeting because that was where their respective area was. Meanwhile in my box at Prize Corner, N was playing Minecraft and was trolling his brother/sister/sibling using Mike's computer which he had taken for the night to get revenge on Endone for pranking him with a bucket full of confetti. The bucket was placed on a door top and when he opened it the confetti fell on his head and so did the bucket. Since Mike was asleep in the office he wouldn't mind his laptop being borrowed. And if he woke up a note was there that said 'Thx for laptop. Will give it back soon.' I was sitting next to him drawing in my sketchpad which N gave to me for Valentine's Day (not romantic, just as friends like all the gifts given out that day). I had scribbled a bunch of designs for small Christmas ornaments, clothes and outfits and pictures that are none of your concern. You wanna know ask Fianna 'cause she'll tell ya. Anyway at 3am N slipped the laptop back into the office and took out his own before logging into Terraria and continuing a building project. I don't know what it is but everytime I join we play a different world. N was probably the best player I've ever seen. He'd defeated every mob, boss and event as well as had every item in-game and all NPC's. At 3:30am I got on and found Fianna asking through chat me and N were ever gonna date . I answered her with a 'No. We're just friends'. Anyway she didn't believe me so she asked N. He said no but he wouldn't honestly mind. I gave him a quick glare before finishing my surface mushroom biome. We played for a while before Fianna invited us to a server she found.

 **Fianna/Mangle's P.O.V.**

Asriel's is gonna kill me for this but he did say I could make to this world a Terraria server. Anyway quick history lesson on this I asked if I could one of his world's a server and he said yes. Endo 02 never specified and didn't really care which world it was. So this world was chosen. Marionette's gonna kill me too but I don't care. Anyway as soon as they joined Asriel said to me through the chat "You have a plan for this world or just a death wish." Well I don't have a death wish. So after a bit of mining Asriel gave us some really good armour and weapons before bringing us to the Underworld and threw a Guide Voodoo Doll into some lava which summoned the freakin' Wall of Flesh! I'd died instantly because I fell into an eight block high lava pit and couldn't get out in time even though I had the Cloud in a Bottle and Shiny Red Balloon. Marionette died after two minutes and the Wall of Flesh died one minute after Marionette died. I quickly jumped down the apparently named "Frightovator" which was pretty much a straight drop to the Underworld. I got there only to see the box of loot from the Wall of Flesh and Endo with one HP missing. Quick as the Flash I took my laptop all the way over to Prize Corner and opened the box lid. "How are you minus one HP Endo?!" I asked, shocked because he can't have lost only one HP during that battle. "I've beaten him 6 times now and now where the lava pits are in this world." He responded blankly. Happy I got my answer I decided to explore the surface more. After a bit of walking I found a Crimson. A Hardmode Crimson to be exact. With not only Face Monsters, Crimeras, and Blood Crawlers but more aggressive monsters like the Herpling, Crimslime, Blood Feeder and Blood Jelly. I died after two minutes. After respawning I went off in the other direction. Since I went left and died I went right this time and found a snow biome with a very romantic setting. Smiling a stupid little grin I explored. I found snow chapel with eleven wood chairs that were coloured white and a two block long ice platform near the ceiling. There was a makeshift alter near the front/to the right. Sadly my little exploration of the chapel was cut short. Literally. Endo 02 came up behind and kill me with the Excalibur sword! I looked at him and gave him a death glare. "What in the name of all great mechanics was that for Asriel!? "Mangle why do call me Asriel?" Endo asked.

"Because you look like an Asriel to me." I replied. "Also why the Fright did ya kill me?! I was just explorin'!

"I asked if you had a death wish or a plan. You never answered and walked into a place you shouldn't see yet, so I sliced you with the Excalibur."

Asriel replied. "Sorry." Marionette just stared at us before doing whatever she was doing. At 1am Mike left and the restaurant was prepared and opened. We were all ready for a birthday party scheduled today at two pm. Meanwhile we served some guests, sang songs, gave prizes and dealt with an apparent egg toss game which resulted in Chica running down to the nearest shop for more eggs and Mini-Head covered in egg. During the party the kid who wanted us at school was told by Freddy that we'd join him. He was thrilled.

 **Freddy's P.O.V.**

After I told the kid who's name was apparently Alexander or Alex as we called him he was thrilled and prepared everything right away. Meanwhile after the party we all senr out a notice that we would be closed for Friday and we told Mike and the other guards that Friday was a closed say so they could get a quick vacation and full night of sleep. Ever since we reopened we had gotten laptops for everyone and four game consoles. They were fairly broken and only were five dollars but Endone managed to fix 'em. The laptops were for managing stuff around the pizzeria but we played games on them anyway. Anyway while some of us were trolling I stayed backstage while paying Minecraft Hunger Games with Endone and Bonnie. Chica went and started preparing some pizza for the kids and some for staff. Alex told us any allergies that kids there had which Chica had memorized and was making separate pizzas for the kids with allergies.

 _To be continued._

 _ **Part 2: Show and Tell**_

 **Author's Note**

 _First off, text edits and consistency edits. The Gang refers to Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Mangle, Endo 01, Endo 02, Mini-Head (Mangle's second head which is now a small robot bird) Springtrap, B.B., J.J., Goldie (Golden Freddy) and Plushtrap. They are also known as The Nightmares. Plushtrap, B.B., J.J. and Goldie call themselves The Small Ones as a slight subset of The Nightmares._


	4. Animatronics vs School: Part 2

**_Animatronics VS School: Part 2 :_**

 _Show and Tell_

 **Freddy's P.O.V.**

After telling everyone that would be going to the school they all started to get ready. Chica made pizza, Marionette and Azzy (yes I call Endo 02 that as well) made some plushies for kids and staff alike and the rest of us sorted out other stuff like the fact that since we were gone the place would be closed. Anyway after informing Mike and the others that he could take the day off and checking that our calendar had no reservations) which it didn't thank goodness) we waited until tomorrow which was Friday. When Friday rolled around Alex came over to the pizzeria and led us to his school. Since it was a while to walk Alex hopped into Foxy's wagon and was pulled all the way to the school. We teleported after them until we reached the school at 8:30 when the students were going to their classrooms. Alex told us to wait outside until 9:00. When 9:00 finally came Alex opened the door and let us in. The classroom had several drawings pinned up on the wall with a few spelling and math posters. There were about eight students in the room all sitting at individual desks. One was empty which I assumed was Alex's desk. "These are my show and tell items, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Endone, Azzy, Fianna, B.B., J.J., Goldie, Plushtrap and Springtrap from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." He announced happily. The teacher stood up shocked and several students screamed.

 **Endo 01/Endone's P.O.V.**

That didn't go to well. We never meant this to happen. Anyway we all stood there in shock too. Last I checked kids loved us. When the teacher finally regained her composure she turned to Alexander and whispered something to him. I couldn't hear her. When she was finished talking Alexander looked at us before asking us "Can you give out the pizza and plushies now?" "Sure we can." Chica replied before placing the pizza boxes on a spare table that at was used for displaying something but was empty right now.

"Pizza with special ones for any allergies with the allergy listed on top of the box." Chica stated. "And we brought free plushies for everyone. Come and choose." I said brightly. The kids came and took some pizza and a plushie each. When the pizza and plushies were down the teacher told us that during show and tell that people asked questions. "We'll answer any questions you kids have." Freddy said. Instantly half the class raised there hands. "So what's your question kid? Freddy asked pointing to a kid with black round glasses and biology book. The kid stood up and opened the book on a certain page. "My question is for that guy." The kid said pointing right at me. "Ok what do wanna know?" I asked him. " Are you a boy or girl because everyone chose correct pronouns but you didn't and you can't be neither nor both genders." The kid asked. "Robots have no gender kid, We are no alive and are literally just metal things that are sentient like Terminator except we don't kill anymore and can't time travel. Just pronouns, and since I am the replacement skeleton for Freddy, Bonnie and Chica I don't know which pronouns I should use yet. I am not both though. My pronouns are whatever ya want currently." I finished. "OK then umm how about you?" Freddy said, pointing to a girl with blonde hair and blue glasses. Nervously standing up she quickly adjusted her glasses and asked her question. "Umm hi there. My question is for the…uh…spider fox on the ceiling." She nervously stammered out. "So have you had any luck setting up them?" She asked pointing to my brother Endo 02 and Marionette. Marionette facepalmed and Azzy (short for Asriel. You should expect that alot of us call Endo 02 Azzy. What?! It caught on) just stood there blank faced as usual

"Not yet sadly. But I think they'll be together soon." Mangle said with a sly smile on her face. That earned her a death glare from Marionette. "Ok then umm how about you?" Bonnie asked, pointing to a girl with blue eyes and a yellow and purple dress. "Hey silver thing!" She said rather nastily, walking up to Azzy. "Why do you like that, whatever it is? Robots can't have feelings so what's the big deal with all of you?" She asked. She was really rude and nasty. "That whatever it is you call her is Marionette and if you call her that again I will tear you to pieces. Also robots who are sentient can have feelings." Azzy answered in a deadpan way. Nearly everyone in the room did the smart thing and backed away from Azzy. Freddy even tried to evacuate the room. The girl however had decided to be extremely cocky and stupid. She walked up to Marionette and punched her in the leg. That did it and Azzy's sanity did a 180 before flying out the window.

 **Fianna/Mangle's P.O.V.**

That girl is by far the stupidest girl ever. Anyway Asriel's optics flickered black white pupils before staying that way. He pulled out his weapon (a knife which isn't good but luckily it was sheathed), teleported behind the girl, pulled the back of her (awful) yellow and…ugh…purple (the colour of Afton and the colour of...him together get on my nerves) dress so she was forcefully spun around and held the knife to her face. "Take that back." Asriel threatened, his voice still in a deadpan tone. Every single thing in that room walked right out the door in a calm orderly fashion (no really they did). The teacher had gathered the kids and the rest of us tried to get Asriel to release the kid. I teleported behind him and tried to grab the knife. I managed to get stabbed instead. "N let her go this freaking instant. She maybe a really big jerk but that doesn't mean ya need to threaten her got it?" Marionette said. She was kinda angry with him. Asriel said nothing but he let the girl go without any harm while looking somewhat ashamed. Ok maybe a little harm. When the mean girl was walking away after getting dropped she decided to get on a desk and slapped Endone in the face. They didn't react but Endo sliced part of her dress down the back. She screamed and ran out. "Serves that brat right." I called out after her. "Sorry about the stab Mangle." Asriel apologized. Looking at the place where I was stabbed it was really just a small tear in my jacket. "Hey it's ok Mari can fix it. "Mangle don't call me Mari." Mari said. "I said Mari not Mary. Like the girl from Smosh Games." I responded. "Fine." Mari replied. "Ok then how about another question? How 'bout you?" Freddy asked, pointing to a kid with a red mask and turtle costume. "Endo 02 why ya called Azzy? It's weird" the turtle kid asked. "Ask Fianna." Asriel replied. The kid looked at me with an expression that's asked 'Why Asriel was called Asriel.' "'Cause he looks like an Asriel to me?" I replied. "Can I ask?" A kid with brown eyes and a purple shirt. Freddy nodded and the kid asked their questions. "One: Why is Azzy scary? Two: Why is Spider Fox called Fianna? Three: Who is your favourite Ninja Turtle and Four: Who is dating J.J.?" They asked. "Asriel is scary because he always talks in a really creepy way. I mean there's no emotion in his voice at all. Oh and he's very scary." Freddy hurriedly explained. "My real name is Fianna. My nickname is Mangle or Spider Fox." I explained. A quick list of everyone's favourite Ninja Turtle.

Leonardo: Freddy, Springtrap, Goldie, Plushtrap, B.B. and J.J.

Donatello: Bonnie, Endone and me (Mangle in case you forgot).

Raphael: Foxy, Marionette and Asriel.

Michelangelo: Chica and Springtrap.

"I'm not dating anyone right now and I'm not interested and I'm also mentally too young to date. Sorry." J.J. admitted.

"Anyone else?" Freddy asked before a kid with red hair and yellow shirt raised his hand. "Our teacher said that we might go to your pizzeria for a field trip. Can we go because they said their needed to ask you first?" He said. "Ah yes. About that. If you wouldn't mind could you stay for the P.T.A. Meeting after school to discuss the trip?" The teacher asked. We all huddled together before answering her with a big yes.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _Part 3: P.T.A. Meeting Disasters_**

 **Author's Note**

 _First fixed some text. Second fixed spelling and third added a little text for continuity._


	5. Animatronics vs School Part 3

**_Animatronics VS School: Part 3:_**

 _P.T.A. Meeting_ _Disasters_

 **Freddybear** **/Golden Freddy/Goldie's P.O.V.**

So after answering a few more questions we all waited around at the front of the school for awhile. When the end of school finally came the teacher came outside an led us to the P.T.A meeting room. "What does P.T.A. stand for?" I asked. "Parent Teacher Association." Marionette answered. I was really excited for this because if the parents agreed to the field trip then we would see Alexander without his mean mom. When Alexander had come to the pizzeria for his friend's party his mom had been berating him because he wore a gold coloured shirt and purple bowtie.. His dad was the most oblivious person ever. He just stood there that day with a completely spaced out look like he was loaded (intoxicated for y'all non-50's cats, no not literal cats) or freakin' spaced out (or being high, aain for you non-50's cats).

Anyway when we got to the room there were several parents and teachers. There was a long wooden table with about 30 chairs and a snack table at the end of the room with a coffee machine on top. As soon as we entered the parents all stood up and screamed really loudly. In fright. Again! "Seriously parents we were all show and tell items. The teacher was planning to take your kids to the pizzeria. That's why we're here. So please for once don't scream your head off! Please! Thank you." I vented. There's only so much screaming a kid can take. Ok not a real kid I was made in the 50's or 60's, I can't really remember, with all the death and cartoon and stuff my memory gets really foggy. The parents shut up thankfully. I thanked them before sitting down in a chair next to Springtrap. Everyone else sat down on a chair and the meeting began. I saw a chalkboard mounted on the wall with the following topics:

 _Vaccinations_

 _Funding for Science Equipment and Science Fair Issues_

 _Dates and Times for Events_

 _Injury Prevention_

 _Summer Play_

(And finally) _Field Trip_

A lady who was Alex's mom stood up and addressed the first one. "Vaccinations should be a choice. They cause Autism anyway and why would we want our kids to be freaks?" Immediately every parent and all of us stood up. "Vaccinations which are dead or weakened germs can definitely cause a neurological disorder that people are born with." Mari said sarcastically. "Yeah shut up lady. You don't know what your talking about." She stated. "Yeah literally every study said it didn't." Mangle noted. "Do you really want your kid/kids to get a bad infection like Tuberculosis and die?" Endo 02 asked. "If no then get a vaccine. It helps. Also Alexander is autistic and you are his mom. So be considerate about your own child." I said. "Well I am sadly his mother. I wanted a daughter but got that…thing as a child." "That's it." Endo 02 said before standing up and picking his "mom" up by her ugly and Scott-awful purple shirt. Mari's pupils disappeared and all our optics went black and white. We all stood up in anger at this lady. She is not a mother, she is human trash. The teachers in the room were pretty miffed too. Endo 02 then slammed her into the board, Freddy unsurprisingly jumped and pulled Endo 02 away from the lady before proceeding to really tear into him with Marionette and the meeting continued. "So vaccinations will not be a choice. They help and don't cause Autism and it's necessary to your kid's health." Marionette said. She then erased Vaccinations of the list and we all moved on to _Funding for Science Equipment and Science Fair Issues_ "We need to do something about the fair. Many students dislike and some even tried to strike from it. I don't know what to do." A lady with brown hair and strong British accent said. Mangle and Endone's optics immediately lit up like a tree at Christmas. Or the Festival of Lights is San Antonio. Both work.

 **Springtrap's P.O.V.**

"What are the restrictions you have set?" Endo 01 asked. "Well they can't do genetic testing, mechanics, buy materials from shops, share ideas or help each other at all." Alex's "mom" said. This earned a loud facedesk from Endo 01 and Mangle. "Look genetic testing I understand but these kids should be able to do simple mechanics like building a small one function robot or alarm for something. I mean they're 6th graders for goodness sake." Mangle protested, and rightly so. If that's what I had to follow in a school activity I'd book it faster than Foxy can run. And he can go at 13.7 metres per second. "How about this, the kids can help each other after the projects finished by giving feedback and be able to buy materials they need that aren't at home like paint or glue. And they can share ideas at the Fair after the stalls and projects are set up." I said. "That is a very good idea…umm I'm sorry I didn't get your name." The lady said. "Springtrap." I answered. "Thank you. Anyway those suggestions are good as the kids were all talking about similar ideas for the restrictions. Since it seems that is settled let's all take a vote. Hands up for Springtrap's suggestion and Mangle's convincing argument with robotics and hand down for the restrictions to stay the same." The lady declared. Everyone except Alex's mom or their hand up. "Then it's settled. Next the funding issue. The Fair is meant to help raise funds by entering the winning project in a competition with a price of $10,000 but recently it was cancelled for illegal activity. We have no other way to raise money for the equipment necessary for Science and Art classes." A man said. He had blue eyes, red hair and spoke with a distinct Scottish accent "Oh and I'm Oscar." he added quickly. I waved. "How about havin' a Bake Sale with homemade or bakery made treats with allergy an' vegan choices for each or an Art Sale where kids can make some projects like ornaments or trivets to sell. That could help funding and we could make some food." Chica suggested hopefully.

"What's your name?"

"Chica."

"Chica's suggestion seems good so let's have a vote. All in favor hands up. All not hands down." Oscar declared. Once again all hands were up including Alex's mom's hand. "So Bake Sale or Art Sale?" Alex's mom asked. Instantly everyone agreed that both should happen. With that settled Freddy stood up and erased that off the board before we got onto the next topic.

 _Dates and Times for Events_

This will be interesting. Freddy will have a field day with this.

 **Freddy's P.O.V.**

Since organising dates is something I do at the restaurant I'm excited to help here. "The big soccer match is on the 13th so when will the Bake and At Sale be on because the Play is on the 30th and the Fair is on the 15th." A lady with a blue and yellow striped shirt and blonde hair asked. "Have these been finalized your?" I asked hoping the answer was no. The lady shook her head and I was glad that was true. "How about the Sale is on the 16th and the Fair is on the 23rd. That way after the match kids can get their projects done during the Sale and have seven days to complete and touch up any details. Oh and what about times?" I wondered. Time is important and to event dates even more. "Well the match is after school and the Sale is two days after so how about 06:00 in the morning?" Instantly every parent and teacher understandably cringed. We aren't even open at six. We open at 8am. "Sorry but that didn't seem to be good for anyone here. How about from 14:30 to 16:30 (2:30pm to 4pm) for the Sale and the Science Fair is from 14:00 to 16:00 (2pm to 4pm) and school ends at 13:00 (1pm) instead of 14:30 so teachers and a few parents as well as the odd student here and there can help set up and the rest of the kids can finish their project and set it up at the assigned area." Bonnie suggested. He organized times at the restaurant so of course he nailed this. This earned several thumbs up from teachers. We all agreed and Bonnie erased that off the board. Next:

 _Injury Prevention_

"Let's ban running and physical contact. Is dangerous and uhh hey look at the table brown." Alex's insanely dumb dad said. Honestly didn't see him here. "Runnin' isn't dangerous an' tis the level of physical contact that you be wantin' banned?" Foxy asked. "All contact someone like this." he said before standing up and walking over to Mari before putting his hand on her mask. Instantly I felt Azzy tug really hard. Ever since he attacked the mom I'd been holding him by his wrists. Marionette had a very confused reaction and she just stared at him weirdly. "Hey did you know if your hand is bigger than your face then you have cancer?" he said. That's not true actually. Azzy kept tugging at my arms in an attempt to pull free. Mari reached to remove his hand from her mask but he smacked her the face. He then broke free and forcibly shoved the man into the table causing a nearby cup of coffee to spill on his shoulder. Surprising he had no reaction. "Touch her again and I will hurt you!" he deadpanned. I then for some reason tackled him to the ground myself shoulder first into his side. I held down his wrists and body but somehow he managed to throw me off. Then he sat down again holding Mari's hand which I felt the need to comment on. So I told Mangle. She squealed. "That if a really dumb idea. What are the causes of all the injuries?" Foxy asked. "Falling off the jungle gym onto the concrete and dodgeball." A man with glasses and a white beard like Santa who was about in his early 70's replied. "So buy some mats to put on the concrete. And tell kids to shoot from the waist down in dodgeball. If it's really an issue then use softer balls. Or just let kids not play dodgeball." Mini-Head said. The teachers all nodded in unison. Endone erased it from the board and we moved onto the next.

 _Summer Play_

"So what should the play be? Suggestions?" A man with an orange shirt and Harry Potter wand and Hufflepuff robe wondered. "How about the Women's Rights Movement. That's actually an important thing in life." Alex's mom suggested. Unsurprisingly. "Wouldn't all the guys be out of the play then?" Goldie asked. "Yes but who cares. Women need their time to shine ya know. Or are you just intimidated by a women in power?" She said. All the human ladies sighed. "Mrs. Greene please understand that your views about this stuff are not for school plays with kids." A black woman with cornrows on half of her head and the rest swept over the side stated. "Don't you understand! It's your own internalized misogyny that keeps you from understanding what I'm saying." Mrs. Greene responded nastily. "I am not held down by some "internalized misogyny" thing that lets me think for myself ya know. Now how about we find a different subject actually works for us!" the lady with cornrows yelled. Mrs. Greene shut up and sat down. "Why not have several groups of kids playing a different fairytale then have them all get mixed up and at the end they find everyone and have a battle royale and only one story lives." B.B. said. "Well maybe not the only one story lives part but they could stage a small battle" The teacher lady said. "Now any objections and no we don't care Mrs. Greene about your obvious objection if it has anything to do with your radical feminist beliefs." No one objected. With that sorted we all moved into the final subject. The one we were here in the first place for.

 _Field trip_

"Now as you were briefly... informed I am hoping to plan a field trip to the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The animatronics were brought here by Alex for Show and Tell so I thought it would be good to have them attend. They helped us come up with solutions anyway so I think we should give it a shot. Possibly on the day of the Science Fair after the event as a treat." said Alex's teacher. Everyone was talking and discussing until they all came to a conclusion. "After much discussion we say why not. You helped us so why not let the kids come to the restaurant." The Harry Potter fan said. We were delighted. "Oh and could you make some pizza and toys for the Sale?" the girl with cornrows asked. We all nodded and the meeting disbanded. We all went back to the pizzeria and started planning. Endo 02 got a vicious verbal lashing for his actions and I got very concerned with what happened again. Geez I really gotta pay attention to feelings to him this time round I confronted Endo 2, who probably still upset with himself and his actions plus the fact that I'd been talking about his behaviour the past 12 days, got up left in the rain, then came back with two babies. But that's another thing.

 **Mini-Head's P.O.V.**

 _Time Skip from the 9th of May to the 23rd of May_

On the day of the Fair we all attended. There were volcanoes and robots and experiments and structures everywhere. The Bake/Art Sale was a hit and we raised $5,000. It's not $10,000 but it's halfway. And besides we at the restaurant donated some money to them so total ended up being $10,000. When the kids came to the place they were delighted. Alexander won the contest with his Tornado Project. He got a car AC, dyetholine, dry ice and a couple other things and managed to create hot and cold air fans plus another thing, I don't know what it is which made a controlled mini tornado when activated. Anyway the kids came and played games and got free pizza and won plush toys. At the end all the parents got the kids and teachers left. The best part was Alex's mom didn't come to the pizzeria like all the other parents did for the party. Disappointingly she didn't pick him up nor did his dad. So we dropped him home. We also got invited to go to the P.T.A. Meetings as well concerning our restaurant or school fundraising contributions. Yay, more drama.

 **Author's (GOLDIE'S NOTE)**

CATS MEANS PEOPLE, NOT THE ANIMAL.

 _Added Chica's accent in and Foxy's too. Fixed the texts, added the appropriate 50's slang for Goldie's speech, had him hijack the Author's Note etc. Rewrote Mrs. Greene's text a little bit because she was still too intense for me. Oh and the teacher's all have short little profiles written up on my DeviantArt. Look for a post titled F.F.N.a.F. Chapter Notes. They should be under the Oneshots section._


	6. Shipping War 9: Endonette vs Maritrap

**_Shipping War 9_**

 _Endonette vs Maritrap (again)_

 **Nicole's P.O.V.**

Hey there. I'm Nicole. Probably never heard of me so let me tell ya something about myself. I worked at Fazbear's Fright for a while until it burned down that is. Anyway I've been here ever since this joint reopened. The restaurants been doing well with the bots managing it. So now you know me well I guess it's time to inform you about what happened. It was a normal Saturday afternoon, hangin' out with Mangle and just relaxing. It was 21:00 (or nine p.m.) when the place closed so all us nightguards hung around and talked and played together. I'd been with Mangle all day just talking about ways to get a confession from Marionette about her feelings for Endo 02 already. It's so painfully obvious she loves him but annoying when she denies it. Likewise with him. He won't tell her his feelings for her. Whenever Marionette's around Endo, 02 doesn't speak so monotonous and with more emotion in his voice. He also had been caught blushing alot around her too and acting kinda creepy a couple times. Like lovesick creepy as in, watching her from a distance and where he talks about her he always gets really into it, like non-stop praise and adoration kind. So today we had made it or mission to get them to confess. Unfortunately Mike was half asleep and so tired he ended up saying something that kickstarted Shipping War 9. Gosh dang it Mike! Anyway while we were talking about our plan Mike had just arrived at the pizzeria, half asleep and in his pajamas. A blue t-shirt and shorts (that look ridiculous) with bunny slippers that looked suspiciously like my brother's. Nicholas was it of town for the week though so he won't know anyway. And when he was walking to the office he overheard our plan and then he said the words that had enough power to blow up a city. "Why not set her up with Springtrap. She likes him more." Mike asked. I just groaned because I know what would happen. Mangle screamed internally before answering him.

"Because Endo 02 loves Marinette and my Mari loves him back she just won't tell him." She answered in a game calm tone. The collective facepalms that were heard in the restaurant was massive as a shipping war was started. Again. "I still think that Springtrap should date Marionette." Mike said before Mangle handed him a pipe and dragged him into the Main Room where the gang were playing a Terraria Battle. They had all the same weapons, armour and accessories. They had summoned the Eye of Cthulhu, Brain of Cthulhu, Plantera, Golem, Queen Bee, King Slime, Skeletron, Skeletron Prime, Duke Fishron, The Twins, The Destroyer and the Pirate Invasion. All at the same time. Many had been trashed. Chica was dead so she just took the time to read M.L.P. fanfiction, B.B. was out and he was helping Plushtrap who also died and they were making that wagon car thing and Freddy who had recently died and was watching the stage because there was a war about to commence. "What are the ships this time?" Bonnie Freddy responded excitedly (who had recently died from the Twins) asked. "Endonette vs. Maritrap again." Once Mangle and Mike were onstage she attacked him by hitting him with her spanner. He blocked the attack by using the pipe as a shield then whacked her on the head with it. This continued for a while until about 12am. During the they how fight they were telling at each other that Endonette was better or Maritrap was better. Eventually they resulted to petty arguments about the ships. Until Freddy stood up and whacked Mike in the leg with his microphone stand. "It just got real folks! Endonette rules all ships!" The crazy bear screamed before high-fouring Mangle. "Objection. Maritrap is way more logical. I mean Marionette hates Endo 02 and ignores or gets mad at him." Fritz said before being handed a crowbar and smacked on the face. Freddy and Mangle both yelled attack before, well attacking Fritz and Mike. At 3am Mike and Fritz surrendered after being too tired to be arguing and too "grown up for petty things" on Jeremy's suggestion. I mentally slapped Jeremy but let the battle subside.

Overall

Endonette: 5 Maritrap: 1

P.S. Don't ever ask about the time Maritrap won. It was a tragic day for us all. And because I was drunk as heck.

P.P.S. Don't ask why I was drunk. Please.

P.P.P.S. I know you're gonna ask anyway so here's why, Rebecca spiked my stupid soda. Gosh dangit Rebecca.

 **Author's Note**

 _Fixed text and spelling. Also added a little text._


	7. Babies, Secrets and a Terrified Freddy

**_Babies, Secrets and a Terrified Freddy_**

 **Freddy's P.O.V.**

Something is wrong. Very wrong. It's Azzy. He's been very weird lately. I caught him possibly spying on Springtrap today. As well as all the strange things he revent,y began doing I think something is bothering him. So I made it my mission to find out. So after the restaurant closed for the day and we had all cleaned up the place I went up and asked him what was wrong. "Nothing. Why?" He wondered. "Because you haven't been acting normal these past few days. Ever since the 4th you've been pretty weird lately." I answered. "I'm your friend and you can tell me if someings bothering you. Which by the looks of it you seem pretty mad at Spring." "Nothing happened between me and Springtrap, Fazbear. Anything else that seems odd is nothing to worry about." he responded blankly.

"C'mon Azzy you tell me if something's wrong. I can help you."

"No you can't because nothing's wrong. It's just you being a hypochondriac."

"I'm not suffering from hypochondria!"

"Your worrying about something that didn't exist." Azzy said. He still was deadpan as ever.

"Never mind." I said before leaving to go see Endone. They would know. They somehow one nearly everything about all of us. I headed to the Backstage area where I found Endone playing a game called Papa's Pastaria. A game where you made pasta for people. They were Rank 48 while I was…Rank…10. "Hey Endone can you help me?" I asked. They paused the game and answered yes before asking why. "Your brother seems off. Is he alright? I've asked him but he told me I'm worrying about nothing despite his recent odd behaviour." I said. "He won't tell you anything. I found out what is happening by reading his diary but he told me I can't say anything about what happened to others. It you want to know I can tell you the location of his diary."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"And will he know"

"Of course he will. He always knows when someone is reading his personal stuff but don't worry. Just put it back before 12:00 and you're good. It's 10pm now so you've got two hours."

It sounded really bad, not to mention a huge violation of privacy but I needed to find out what was happening. His behaviour was very worrying. "I'll do it." I agreed. "Ok there should be a panel in the wall around Marionette's box. Open it by prying the top with this flathead screwdriver and pull out the box. Inside is the book. Read it quick." they say before handing me the screwdriver. Thanking them I went to Prize Corner and followed the instructions. Sure enough there was a lifelessly coloured grey book inside. I took it it and hid behind the counter before opening it and reading it. I skipped to the 03/03/14 Since this might be the beginning it his problems which led to his problem with Spring. I read the first word when…"Where did you get that?!" Azzy asked, seemingly annoyed. I mentally screamed and shyly looked up. "Where did you find that?" he asked. "I asked your sibling if they knew what was wrong. They told me that your diary would help.," I replied nervously.

"Did they say anything else other than the location and how to get it?"

"No just to find any answers, read the book."

"Ok then can I have it back please?" Endo 02 asked. It was private stuff so I gave it back with no fuss no matter how much I wanted to know. He took the book and walked off. I didn't see him for the rest of the night. I continued to subtlet ask him for weeks. Until the P.T.A. Incident. He had gotten really mad that day with anything involving his roommate and sibling. After the party was done and everything was cleaned up I one again tried asking about what was going on with him. He didn't respond at all and said nothing until 12, the time when he would write in his diary. I walked up to him in Prize Corner and stood in front of him. He was holding the book and a pen.

"What. Is. Wrong." I asked. "You attacked a mother, a child and a dad. That's not normal for you." Deciding to directly confront him seemed pretty drastic but I needed to know. The way he was acting seemed pretty scary as he attacked a mom and dad and child. No relation. Well except for the mother and father. They were married. Not siblings.. "Nothing Fazbear you're just imagining it." Azzy responded. "Also the mother was being pretty nasty and insulted her own child. The dad slapped Marionette after she tried removing his hand from her mask and the child insulted her and my sibling. Even you think those people were deserving of an attack Fazbear." Azzy stated. I have to admit. I think they all deserved what happened to them. "St-still there's something bothering you and I want to know so I can help you deal with it." I said, slowly becoming more afraid. He had been staring at me with the same blank expression as normal. It felt like he was looking into my nonexistent soul. "J-just t-tell me whats wr-wrong. "I said. I was really getting scared now.

"D-don't look at me like that. It's creepy. Please."

He still stared at me, my fear was building up even more now. "I-I just w-want to help you." I stated, hopefully in an attempt for him to tell me what was wrong. Instead he turned around, walked out the pizzeria doors and teleported off. "Aaaggh. Why is he so GOSH DARN STUBBORN?!" I vented. "N's the most stubborn animatronic on the planet when it comes to personal issues. He won't say anything believe me." Marionette said. "I guess." I admitted. "I hope he's OK though. It's raining pretty heavily."

 _Meanwhile in Sherrill Park_

 **Endo 02's P.O.V.**

Fazbear has issues. He didn't stop asking me if I had any personal problems for 12 days straight. Anyway I stayed in Sherrill Park to write in my diary for a few hours. It had been raining all night and I was soon soaked through. Should have brought an umbrella. As I was writing I heard something. It sounded like a baby crying. I closed the book and tucked the pen inside before getting up and searching around. Eventually I found not one but two babies under a bench. One asleep and one crying. They were small and bundled up in a blanket each with two bottles. Whoever dumped then here didn't seem to like baskets or anything because these kids were inside a blanket on the wet and icy cold ground. And probably NEARLY DEAD! As soon as I approached The one who was crying looked at me and continued to cry. "Hey don't cry. I'm here to help." I said to the kid would stop. The continued to cry so I took the bottle that was there and have it to them. Instantly they stopped caring and started drinking whatever was inside that bottle. Probably hot-then-cooled-down-in-the-rain milk. I then unwrapped the soaked-in-rainwater blanket a bit, stuck my diary inside, wrapped them up again, picked them and the bottles up and teleported back to the pizzeria. We arrived a few blocks away from the pizzeria instead, most likely due to the water negatively affecting my systems. As we walked to the entrance the babies both feel asleep. Glad they got any sleep at all while I was carrying them. I'd been out in the rain for a good 4 hours and probably felt like ice. When we were two blocks away Fazbear walked outside and team up to me with an umbrella. "Where in Scott's name were... uhh... are those babies?" He asked. I nodded and he grabbed me by the servo before dragging me into the pizzeria and announcing "Guys Azzy found twin babies. We need to warm them up and take care of them and find the parents." Great now everyone will be coming and freaking out. Immediately everyone literally dropped what they were doing and rushed over like crazy people. Coca took the babies and bright them into the kitchen would the other went with her or stayed in the Dining Area. "Now let's take care of the fact that you're soaked through and probably suffering water damage." Endo 01 said before half dragging me half pulling me into the Backstage room. They handed me a towel and told me to take off my socks, does and hoodie. I followed their instructions and took my hoodie, socks and shoes off before placing them in a basket. The basket had a few other clothes inside. They glanced at me before staring at my shirt in a confused and humored way. "You have a nerd shirt with a half black half-white M with a heart as the background?" they asked. "What's a nerd shirt?" I responded. "A short sleeved shirt will long sleeves underneath." they said. We left the Backstage area to check on the babies who were taking a bath in the Kitchen. When we got there Mangle was staring at me. The twins were in the sink taking a warm bath in hope of them freeze and get sick. Nicole, Mike, Jeremy and Fritz were there too. They were taking care of the twins making sure they didn't drown. The babies were happily playing in the sink, splashing eachother and popping the bubbles in the water. "I told you Azzy liked you Mari." Mangle said looking at Marionette. "I don't care if he loves me Mangle." She responded before resuming watching the babies in the sink. After a while of staring at the small humans Jeremy tok them to another room and did…something. "They are washed, dried and have a diaper on them. Can you make them some clothes now?" he asked Marionette. She nodded before handing the baby girl to me while she held the boy in one arm. Nicole had identified the for us when we all arrived in the Kitchen. The girl had blue eyes and the boy had brown eyes. They were small and had pale skin with a little bit of blonde hair growing on top. "Can you take the girl to Prize Corner? I need to grab some tools from the Backstage." She asked. "Sure." I replied before she teleported off. I walked to Prize Corner where Marionette was standing. She had set the baby down in the nearby counter and was holding some fabric and a measuring tape. "Oh. Hey N." she greeted. "Hi." I said.

Walking over I saw that she was measuring the boy rather unsuccessfully as he kept moving around. I set the girl down on the counter before taking it my laptop and going into YouTube. I quickly played a song called Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star. It worked as he fell asleep as soon as the song ended. Unfortunate he fell asleep on top of Marionette's servo. (Or hand I don't know does not really an animatronic. She's like a stuffed animal than a robot but she is mechanical so I'm going with servo). "Are you freakin' kidding me?" she muttered. She tried to move him and pull her servo out but the baby was getting restless and if she moved any more he probably would've woken up.

"Jeez this kid is more stubborn than you are about personal issues."

"I'm not stubborn."

"Yeah you are, don't deny it. You scared Freddy over it. Even your sibling wants to know more and they know everything."

"I have reasons not to tell anyone. They wouldn't be happy if they knew and I think you wouldn't react well.

"Well you don't know how I'd react. Maybe I will and maybe I won't. You don't know.

"I might tell you one day...if you want me to?"

"Yeah, whatever." Marionette agreed. She finally got her servo out and was measuring the kid. I ran and got some scissors and her sewing kit for her and and set it on the counter. She thanked me and we both made some small outfits made out of a soft, fuzzy material.

 _Meanwhile_

 **Chica's P.O.V.**

Me, Foxy an' Endone were in the Office tryin' to track down the parents or any record of who these kids were. Foxy has run through all of Salado with signs sayin' 'Do you recognize these kids' on it with the babies photos an' some more information about it an' had put 'em up with the pizzeria's phone number at the top in red writin' since no one pays much attention to the bottom. After hours of no response we checked with daycares an' hospitals. After all answers were a disappointin' "No" we checked with foster cares an' children's homes. Still the answer was "No." It was 4am but people were there to make the place thankfully. As mornin' appeared we gave the babies to Jeremy an' his girlfriend for the days until the parents were found. The couple would stay in the spare room with Mallory, William an' the ghost children next to 'em in the 2nd floor. After about 4 weeks we finally got an answer. The police called us informin' us that an officer was comin' over to see the babies. Apparently a couple reported two babies like the ones we had here to the police about 6 weeks ago. They were kidnapped an' kept somewhere before they were dumped under a bench in Sherrill Park. When the officer arrived Freddy greeted him an' they talked for a minute before bringin' him to the kids. The officer quickly identified 'em an' notified the parents an' other police members that these were the missin' kids. After they had all shown up we learned what her happened. The babies were kidnapped by a mentally ill person who always wanted kids. She kept 'em in a warehouse an' didn't feed 'em much. After weeks of this they were dropped of under a bench in the night Endo 02 found 'em. The parents thanked is all an' later on the news the women was arrested an' put in a mental institution for her condition. The parents called us that night an' thanked all of us even more. We gave 'em a free pizza an' let 'em keep the clothes. When we were all sayin' goodbye nearly everyone was slightly sad to see 'em go. Only Endo 02 wasn't emotional over this. He just said goodbye an' that was it. Marionette didn't really react as strongly as I thought but I was huggin' 'em goodbye so much. I have a real soft spot for babies is any kind. After they left we all got back to what we were doin'. It was the weirdest most awesome month ever.

 **Author's Note**

 _Added Chica's accent. Fixed the diary dates. It's not March, it's May. Also I don't know how law works so I have no idea if the woman kidnapped the two babies would be sent to a mental institution or jail. If you know the PM me please._


	8. Epic Rap Battles of the Pizzeria

_Quick note. Endo 02 only speaks in a blank way. He raps and sings normally. Oh and I suck at writing raps so sorry this is so bad. Also this will have frequent lyric changes so it sounds better._

 ** _Epic Rap Battle of the Pizzeria_**

Endo 01: Now remember this is a rap battle. Not a kill fest. So no swearing or nasty gestures. Or weapons. ***looks at Endo 02*** That means you Azzy.

Endo 02: ***Annoyed*** Fine. ***drops** **knives, chainsaws, spatula, frying pan, cooking pot, other kitchen items, flashlight, Endo 01's tools and toolbox, the other characters weapons, cannon and machete***

Endo 01: All of them Azzy. And I mean every last one.

Endo 02: Alright I'll drop 'em. * **Drops Burnt Knife on the ground*** That's all of them.

Freddy: Where did he get them all?

Jeremy: It better be.

Endo 01: Drop the flashlight Jeremy.

Jeremy: Ok. ***Drops flashlight*** Drop the ice cream.

Endo 02: No. It's not a weapon and a little girl who was terrified of me gave it to me and I'm not letting it melt on the floor.

Endo 01: Hand it to me.

Endo 02: ***Hands over ice cream***

Endo 01: Now that's settled any rule breaking will cause you to stabbed by me. And I won't be gentle. Ahem. Freddy?

Freddy: ERIC RAP BATTLE OF THE PIZZERIA! Endo 02 vs Jeremy Fitzgerald! Begin!

Jeremy: Listen up skeleton you won't win this fight. I'm gonna take you down just like Batman the Dark Knight. I work from 12 to 6 with cameras in every room, so don't even kill anyone unless you want to meet your doom. Don't even try to hurt me even if you get the chance, I'm the nightguard who will crush you like a broken little ant. You wanna take me in this battle then I hope you have some tricks 'cause you'll never defeat me you blunt, emotionless prick!

Endo 02: ***Looks ready to kill then smiles*** Oh it's on Nightguard.

Audience (The Gang, The Toys, The Nightguards, The Siblings, The Children, The Adults, My Friends, Readers, P.M.'s and Reviewers): Ohhhh!

Endo 01: And it was at this moment Jeremy knew HE! SCREWED! UP!

Endo 02: You really want to threaten me then pick up a dictionary, because your threats they don't even sound remotely scary. You shouldn't tell secrets just to get the upper hand because who knows fate might have a sadistic twisted plan. You want to see me scrapped but always say that your right, while I'm not a good guy either I admit that it's true at least I said something about it unlike you.

Jeremy: Fine I'm not good but nobody is. You can't hold that against me it makes no freakin' sense. Pinning my bad wishes is silly but then again you have twisted ideas so I guess it just depends. Yanderes are psychotic, lovesick and crazy but then again so are you so it's ok maybe? You need to back off Marionette is mine and if she's not she's Springtrap's and I think that's fine. So go ahead counter this, I know that you won't try.

Endo 02: Stay away from her Jeremy your treading on thin ice. You already have a girlfriend so start playing nice! And if she doesn't love me fine. I know what to do. I can always pull a few strings that I know will change her mind. She's still my senpai and only mine. You can win this battle and claim her as a prize but you don't truly love her so doing that is unwise. Leave her out of this if you want any chance.

Jeremy: I have one already.

Endo 02: Then grab a weapon. ***picks up Burnt Knife*** Let's dance.

Endo 01: ***stabs Endo 02 with screwdriver*** I said no weapons!

Endo 02: Sorry.

Jeremy: Oh please don't pretend I'd win within seconds. Your threat is so much weaker than I expected.

Endo 02: Then you you have low expectations.

Jeremy: Just leave this fight I doubt Marionette would care. She hates you already so put your servos in the air. And say you surrender because we know this is true, my words are like knives that are cutting straight through you. You're a thorn in her side so just go and die. I think she'd appreciate it you delusional pie.

Freddy: What the heck kind of insult is that?

Endo 02: A weak one.

Endo 02: You want to continue this battle I think it's alright. But you know you should quit before you get hurt tonight. I don't care what you say, you can insult me and scream that you won this fight, but that's only in your mind so pleasant dreams and goodnight! You want to win this battle well here's a piece of advice, leave my senpai out of this unless you want another bite!

Freddy: Who won? Who's next? You decide! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE PIZZERA! The end.


	9. Information

**_Quick Note_**

Hey guys. Five Funny Nights at Freddy's: Oneshots isn't going to be getting any updates for awhile for to the fact they I'm currently unmotivated to continue for a while although I am thinking of adding a chapter full of Endo 02's diary entries which would give you some material to keep you hyped for the actual story and I don't have to keep writing new chapters all the time but I have no plans to do so you want me too. Other projects will appear but that's because I've had them in my head for a while. This will still be updated though so for worry. So all my stories except Five Funny Nights at Freddy's, F.F.N.a.F Truth or Dare and my new one School Days are currently on hold however spelling corrections and general editing will be happening to the one on hiatus. Hope you understand. Tell me if you want diary entries by P.M.ing me. Bye


End file.
